Everlasting Elevation (The Strive For The Million 6')
(scene with Trophy and the rest of Team Cool) Trophy / Okay, everyone. This is freaking me out. We lost 3 members and they lost only one, and today we're gonna lose a 4th member! Simply because there's a traitor on our team! Tulip / Gosh, who could the traitor be?? Trophy / I have no idea... Tomato was gonna tell me then she got zapped! Ruler / In all honestly, I'm clueless as to who the traitor is. Candle / Well, let's solve this problem sometime later, since we simply need to face the fact that one of us will leave today. We might win the next challenge though. Trophy / Okay... but the question remains, which of us will leave today? Tulip / Well, Trophy, I hope it isn't you. Trophy / Aww, thanks a lot! I hope you're not eliminated either. Candle / I hope Glue stays! Glue / I hope Candle stays! Burger / Well, I'm anxious to taste the prizes! Tulip / Oh, and I kinda hope Burger is eliminated. His eating habits are CREEPY. Burger / WHAT!? Ruler / I hope Banana's eliminated, he's an annoyance. (Banana scratches her) (scene with Team Present) Key / Wow, our winning streak is impressive! With any luck, we'll win enough challenges for all 9 of us to make it to the merge! Traffic Light / Don't say that, Key! Hearty / It's gonna increase our chances of losing a challenge. Present / Well, he may have a point. If we work really hard, we probably will win again. Hearty / Now don't you get started, Present... Toilet Paper / I'm worried... you guys left me alone last episode... Cherry / You should've followed our gang! Tomato / Yeah! Beach Ball / Except, that walk was tiring... * TSFTM Title Screen Trophy / I think I have a suspicion who the traitor is: Ruler! Tomato (walks by) / I did try to tell you that last episode... Ruler / What?! Why? Trophy / The slingshot was sabotaged after Hammer used it. But at that time, he put Ruler in there. So her sharp edge must've mutated the slingshot. Also, she's the only one tall enough to have snatched Soap off in Episode 5, and when we slipped, she was smiling.This theory was based off a commenter of Episode 5. Tulip / Face it, Ruler, you're eliminated! Ruler / Well, at least the viewers already voted for long. Mike (shows up) / You bet! Now it's time to deal with the votes! (Song: The votes are in, we're all set, who will go? We don't know yet, but all the viewers have voted, so let's find out who's eliminated!) Mike / Welcome to the elimination, Team Cool! How does it feel to be here AGAIN? Trophy / Terrible! Mike / WELL, what's the big deal? Your chances of leaving are 1 out of 7. Trophy / And the chances that either Tulip or I leave are 2 out of 7?? Candle / That's still pretty low, I think. Mike / We got 978 votes this time. Wow, the popularity of TSFTM! Mike / Tulip, you still have an immunity medal. Would you like to use it? Tulip / I don't think so. You see, I haven't really been bad last episode... Mike / Safest are Tulip (45) and Burger (51)! However, neither of you choose the prize. Burger / Why the, why not?! Mike / Because Burger chose the prize in Episode 2, and Tulip did in Episode 4. I want each contestant to choose the prize at most once, to make things fair. That way, everyone will get a chance. If, some episode, there's no one up for elimination who can choose the prize, Anchor and I choose them. Today's prize-chooser is thus the one with the 3rd least votes. Tulip / And who is that? Mike / The prize-chooser, with 99 votes is... (pause) Glue! Glue / Hmm... I've been into adhesiveness a lot, so... scotch tape! Mike / The prizes are scotch tape! (Six rolls of scotch tape appear, and three go to Tulip, Burger and Glue) Mike / Next safe is Candle (118 votes)! Candle / That's good to hear! (gets scotch tape) (Banana, Ruler and Trophy stare) Mike / Ruler, you have 163 votes. You're safe. Ruler / Told you I wasn't the traitor! (gets scotch tape) Trophy / WHAT!? Why am I in the bottom 2? Candle / Because you were mean and you made a false accusation? Mike / It's between Banana and Trophy! One of you will get the last scotch tape, while the other will be punched by the Anchor who recently drank sugary coffee!! (bars increase) (Banana and Trophy stare in suspense) (bars come to a slow stop: Banana = 253, Trophy = 249) Mike / And in the closest voting ever, the last tape goes to Trophy! Trophy / WHAT A RELIEF! (gets scotch tape... but it sticks to her) (trying to pull it off) Agh, it's gonna be painful to deal with this thing... Banana / AAAaaaaAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!Didn't he yell like that in Episode 1? (Tulip, Glue, Ruler and Burger are covering their ears) Mike / ANCHOR? (Anchor leaps to Banana's spot and punches him to the COL) (Team Present: Hearty, Present, Traffic Light, Key, Beach Ball, Cherry, Tomato, Soap, Toilet Paper; Team Cool: Trophy, Tulip, Candle, Glue, Burger, Ruler) Mike / The number of team members is now 9:6 in Team Present's favor! Will Team Cool catch up? Trophy / I HOPE SO! Mike / The next challenge is to retrieve the gold nugget from the Tower of TSFTM. However, to win, all team members must get to the tower. And even more... Key / Wha-?? Mike / It's no ordinary tower. And you have to get to it in a certain way: Far away you will see an arcade, called “Anchor Arcade”. Caution: It's sure crowded in there! (display this episode's RCs in Anchor Arcade) Mike / Without being distracted by any of the games there, you then go up the Elevator, which takes you to the Medial Ground. Keep going and you'll eventually end up at the Claire Candy Spot, where you will have to climb up the candy cane to get to the top of the tower. One more thing: the nugget is especially hidden at the top of the tower. Beach Ball / Okay for heavens sake, you shouldn't be playing me. Mike / I have one more announcement: since Hearty can fly, he's disqualified from this challenge. Hearty / Aww what?! Present / No, Hearty! Tulip / At least things are more fair now, with their team smaller. Mike (to Hearty) / But I got a video camera so you can spectate. Mike (to everyone else) / So, contestants, I bid you good riddance while you search for that nugget! GO! (Team Present) Traffic Light / Alright team, since Hearty's absent, I should be in charge! Present / Alright with me! Key / Let's hear from the Competitive French Girl!That's what Traffic Light is! Traffic Light / We need to find our way to Anchor Arcade. But properly, or else. Toilet Paper / Well, I've had a huge interest in arcades. I know what they sound like, so we should put our ears out and listen. Traffic Light / (listening in some direction, then looking there) Voila!That's French I found Anchor Arcade! Follow me everyone! (Team Present follows) (Team Cool) Trophy / Listen, we can't lose this challenge, got it?! Ruler / Dude, we should try hard, instead of just yelling about it! Trophy (looking at Team Present) / Team Present's heading in the direction of Anchor Arcade! Let's run past them! (Team Cool starts running) (sadly, Team Present gets there first) Beach Ball / MY FAVORITE GAME!! (jumps onto machine and starts playing) Toilet Paper / But... Beach Ball, we need to do the challenge. Beach Ball / Spare me the challenge catastrophe. This is more fun. Traffic Light / But we can't waste 10 minutes with you on- Beach Ball / PLEASE! Cherry / Sorry, I don't feel like being annoying, but Mike clearly said that all team members need to get to the end. So you're just making us lose. And thus you're gonna be eliminated. Beach Ball / *GASP* Bad memories- I was in the bottom 2 in Episode 3's elimination. We'd better get moving!! Present / THANK YOU! Let's get going!! (they get in the Elevator and go up) (Team Cool arrives in Anchor Arcade) Tulip / Oh my gosh it's Pac Man!! (jumps onto machine and starts playing) Ruler / Tulip, what are you doing?! Tulip / Playing Pac Man Trophy / I hate to break it to you, but we don't want to lose the challenge again, right? Tulip / As if this game will make us lose? Candle / This is horrible! Glue / Hey Burger, do you know if you could do us a favor, and take a bite out of the machine so that it stops working? Burger / YOU REALLY WANT ME TO?? Glue / YES! (Burger takes a breath and bites the machine. It dies) Tulip / HEY!!!! Glue / Thanks a lot, Burger! Tulip / I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have played that! Let's get into the Elevator. (they get into the elevator and go up) (scene with Team Present on the Medial Ground) (Team Cool runs past) Key / Whoah! Traffic Light / Their team's running! Can't you guys go any faster? Beach Ball / No... my legs ache. Key / Suck it up Beach Ball! We should all be moving faster! Beach Ball / How dare you talk to me like that? Present / You know what? Toddlers can get inside me. I'm currently empty, and I know I have enough room for... uhh, Cherry, Tomato, Beach Ball and Soap. Beach Ball / Thanks! (Cherry, Tomato, Beach Ball and Soap get inside Present) Traffic Light / Wow, that was intelligent, Present! Now only you, me, Key and T.P. are visible on the team! EVERYONE RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! (they run as fast as they can) (scene with Mike and Hearty) Hearty / I hope Present's doing well like that. Mike / Glad she's trying to win for your team? Hearty / Of course! Mike / Well I'm not! I don't care which team wins, as I'm the host. (temporary switch to Team Present) Present / I feel heavy... Traffic Light / Uh oh, we're in bad measures... (at a 4-path cross) Beach Ball's voice from inside Present / IT'S TOO DARK IN HERE! (Beach Ball leaps outside Present and falls on his face. The team members continue without him, and he doesn't know where to go because of the 4-path cross.) Present / Suddenly I feel a teensy bit lighter...A teensy bit because beach balls are light. probably biological topics. Beach Ball's voice / WAIT FOR ME!! Key / WE CAN'T RESPOND TO CALLS, WE HAVE A CHALLENGE! Beach Ball's voice / BUT I'M ON YOUR TEAM! Toilet Paper / YOU'RE NOT TRICKING US OKAY?! (scene with Mike and Hearty) Hearty / Can I go in there? at all? Mike / NO!! Hearty / But I really wanna help Beach Ball!Possible reference to Episode 2? Mike / Leave it to your team members... Hearty / *sigh* okay... (Team Cool arrives at the Claire Candy Spot, where there's a candy-cane pole) (Burger stares in happiness) Trophy / We made it before the other team! Now let's win this!! (Trophy starts climbing up, along with Tulip) (unfortunately, when Burger starts climbing, he bites the candy, and the pole falls over, throwing Trophy and Tulip down to the ground) Tulip / AGH! ... BURGER, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Burger / Uhh, I'm really sorry... Trophy / Now there's no pole for us to climb! We're gonna lose again! Candle / Well, I don't think Team Present will be able to get up there either. So let's just relax, and chances are, we'll tie and there'll be a double elimination. Ruler / That is nothing to assume. Glue / What if they come up with a clever idea and then get the best of us? Candle / As if that'll happen? (Team Present arrives at the Claire Candy Spot) Traffic Light / Oh no! The pole broke down! I know what should be done! Traffic Light / (stands on top of the stump of the pole, holding onto the ceiling below the hole into the tower) Since you're all armless, I'll fling you up! Ruler / OMG, thanks, Traffic Light! (various Team Cool members start climbing, but Traffic Light knocks them onto the floor.Possible reference to Episode 4? She helps up Key, Toilet Paper and heavy Present, then forces herself up to the tower.) Beach Ball's faint voice / DON'T YOU GUYS HEAR ME?!?!?! (Team Present in the tower) Traffic Light / YES! Now we just need to find the nugget and we win. (Team Cool in Claire Candy Spot) Trophy / They're going to win!! We need to follow their strategy! Ruler, stand on the stump of the pole! (Ruler stands on the stump and holds onto the ceiling. Team Cool starts climbing her.) Beach Ball's faint voice / YOU'RE MEAN!! (Team Present in the tower) Key / Why is the nugget-finding so hard?! Present / I think I should release the toddlers first, as they may know more about nugget-finding. Toilet Paper / Okay. (Present opens up, and Cherry, Tomato and Soap leap out) Cherry / Wow, it's ever so amazing here in the tower! Tomato / I know right? Key / 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 - (looks inside Present to see no one) Hey, where's Beach Ball?! Traffic Light / Oh no!! We must've dropped him on the way! I'LL GO DOWN TO GET HIM! (jumps down the hole ... in a dangerous way ... while all of Team Cool successfully makes it to the top) Key / AAUGH!! (Candle runs in a random direction and retrieves the nugget)The nugget finder on Team Cool was originally gonna be Burger. See the epilogue to see why such an idea was dropped. Tomato / WHAT THE?! Candle / I'm a natural born nugget finder! Trophy / FINALLY!! FINALLY WE WON!! (Mike and Hearty) Mike (with a megaphone) / Dang right, Team Cool wins at last! Hearty / Good game, Team Cool... (Traffic Light and Beach Ball at the 4-path cross) (Beach Ball's crying)Quiz question: How many times has someone cried in TSFTM? Hint: consider Cherry in Episode 4. Traffic Light / Aww, this is so sad! I feel like I'm babysitting and bad luck's occuring. (Key leaps to the 4-path cross) Key / At least Traffic Light was amazing at leadership today! Traffic Light / Thanks Key! (Mike and Hearty) Mike (by megaphone) / Team Cool, come down here! (Team Cool comes down in ~ 20 seconds; feel free to fast forward in time) Mike / Candle, for being the one to retrieve the nugget, you win an immunity medal! (immunity medal goes to Candle) Mike / Since Team Cool won, Team Present is up for elimination. But also, Team Cool's gaining a member. Tulip / Really? I've never been so happy in all my life! Mike / Yep, 15 of the many recommended characters we have received will get the chance to join. No one's voting for them; they will compete for a spot on the show. (deedo886 chooses 15 and shows them to the viewers) Glue / Sounds sticky. Mike / (showing a screen of Hearty, Present, Traffic Light, Beach Ball, Key, Tomato, Cherry, Toilet Paper, Soap) So viewers, vote someone off of Team Present! Voting ends ____; stay tuned for Episode 7 of TSFTM! * TSFTM Episode 6 Credits (Team Cool at night) Trophy / Hey, I just realized something: is Burger gonna eat the nugget, since he loves eating? Burger / No... I actually feel sick. I feel like someone poisoned the candy cane pole. Tulip / He deserves this. Gallery Note: These images use the BFIS assets. Discussion.png|Team Cool is discussing who the traitor is. Medial.png|Team Present speeding on the Medial Ground. (Certain contestants are inside Present.) Category:The Strive For The Million Category:Images Category:Everlasting Elevation References Category:Fake episode Category:Fake episodes Category:Episodes